


[Podfic] Commutative Property

by dodificus



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-26
Updated: 2007-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney's quite a dish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Commutative Property

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Commutative Property](https://archiveofourown.org/works/218346) by [crimsonclad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonclad/pseuds/crimsonclad). 



**Length:** 49:12

**File Size:** 39.4 MB (mp3) | 16.5 MB (m4b)

**Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/commutative.zip) | [m4b](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/commutative.m4b.zip)

 

Podbook compiled by cybel

Cover by cybel

 

Originally posted 26th September 2007 [here](http://sgapodfic.livejournal.com/34826.html) at sgapodfic Livejournal


End file.
